Bella's fate is in your hands
by kikiharuka13666
Summary: You will decide what happens. Will Bella get attacked by Victoria or recieve a prank call. It is up to you.
1. Instructions

**In this story you must read the authors notes. **

**The chapters will be very short but you will decide Bella's fate. **

**You decide what happens to her.**

**You decide if her life is drama filled or a comedy.**

**At the end of each chapter there will be two choices. **

**You will decide what you want to happen next and flip to the appropriate chapter.**

**Please enjoy! **


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

Typical Friday afternoon. Tons of homework and no fun. It was almost the end of school so I had a ton of projects and finals to study for. I pulled out my history book and started my report on Abraham Lincoln. I started by opening the book to the chapter dedicated to him. I then pulled out the laptop that Edward had insisted buying for me and started doing some research on him. I had just pulled up a picture when the phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello" I greeted.

"Hey baby how is the homework coming?" Edward asked.

"I just started my history report. When are you coming over?" I replied.

"Not for a while. There is a huge sale at a mall in Seattle and Alice is trying to drag me along. It is going to be a while before I can convince her to not only leave me here but leave my car here." Edward explained.

"Why does she want your car?" I questioned.

"It has more space to put all the stuff she buys." Edward told me.

"How did you find five minutes to call me?" I asked.

"Right now she is begging Esme to let her skip school on Monday." Edward replied.

"How long can that girl shop?" I asked sarcastically.

"One time she went to this competition to see who could shop the longest, the judges had to stop her at 72 hours. They had to have security drag her out. That is when she won an all expense paid shopping card for a year. Longest year of my life. I'm still finding shoes in my car." Edward told me.

"She can get that bad." I exclaimed.

"Yep" Edward popped the 'p'.

"So who are you doing your report on?" I asked.

"George Washington" Edward replied.

"Why did you pick him?" I asked.

"He is interesting." Edward told me.

"I have to get back to work. I will see you tonight." I said.

"Night" Edward said.

I hung up and turned back to my work. Right after I sat down I heard a noise and jumped.

**If you want the phone to ring turn to chapter 2.**

**If you want somebody to show up at the door turn to chapter 3. **


	3. Chapter 2

BPOV

The phone rang. I can't believe it was so quiet in the house that the phone ringing scared me. I picked up the phone.

"Hello" I greeted.

"You are going to die." A menacing voice said.

"Who is this?" I asked my voice breaking, "My father is a cop."

"This is your end." The voice replied.

"What do you want?" I was really scared.

Why did Edward have to argue with his sister today of all days? Why couldn't he be here to protect me?

"I want you dead." The voice was getting creepier.

"Why?" I squeaked.

"You've been a—" The voice got cut off and I heard a crash in the background.

"Emmett stop terrorizing Bella. You know how scared she is when I'm not around." Edward said in the background.

"You never let me have any fun." Emmett whined.

"I don't consider giving Bella a panic attack fun. If I had let you continue Bella would've fainted. Now how would it look if the chief got home and found his daughter unconscious on the floor? On top of all that the phone would be off the hook and the last call would've been made from our house. We all would've been arrested." I heard Edward yell.

"Guys I'm still here." I said.

"Bella I am sorry about Emmett. He seriously needs a hobby." Edward said.

"He has one, terrorizing me." I replied flatly.

"I know it gets annoying. Living with him is worse though." Edward said.

"How bad can it be you can read minds?" I questioned sarcastically.

"Emmett's mind is a scary place Bella. Nobody should go there." Edward said.

"Are you making any progress with Alice?" I asked.

"I told her that if she didn't leave me alone I would steal her car. Right now she is upstairs packing an overnight bag and attempting to block her thoughts on how she is going to get my car." Edward replied.

"When are you going to get here?" I inquired.

"As soon as Alice leaves I will leave." He replied.

"Well then in the meantime I am going to try to get some homework done. I love you." I said.

"I love you too." He replied.

I hung up the phone and turned back to my homework.

**If you want somebody to knock on the door flip to chapter 3.**

**If you want Bella to go to bed flip to chapter 4.**


	4. Chapter 3

BPOV

I heard a knock on the door. I got up and walked to the door. On the way I fell twice. I was wearing a blue sweater and skinny jeans. I was also wearing black ballet flats.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

I stopped and unplugged my cell phone from the charger then continued walking to the door. When I got there I started fumbling with the locks.

"I have to unlock the door." I called through the door.

Why couldn't I get the locks undone?

"Can you go around back I can't get the locks undone." I said through the door.

I stopped playing with the locks and walked back towards the kitchen. I tripped a few more times. One time my cell flew out of my pocket.

"Give me a minuet I dropped my cell phone." I yelled.

This person seemed very patient. I found the back of my cell phone and the battery then reassembled it.

"I'm coming." I yelled again.

When I finally made it to the door I had trouble with the locks.

"I have to unlock it give me two seconds." I said.

After fumbling with the locks for a minute I successfully unlocked the door.

"Thank you for being so patient." I said opening the door.

I looked up and my worst nightmare was standing on my door step.

"Victoria" I whispered.

I took off running and pulled my cell phone out of my pocket. I dialed Edward and prayed that he would answer.

**If you want Edward to answer flip to chapter 5.**

**If you want Victoria to smash the phone flip to chapter 6.**


	5. Chapter 4

BPOV

I walked into the bathroom to take a shower. I loved the feeling of hot water running over my body. After that I put on some jogging pants and a hoddie to sleep in. I curled up in bed wishing that Edward were here. I was almost asleep when my cell phone rang. I picked it up.

"Hello" I greeted.

"Hi love" Edward said.

"When are you coming over?" I asked.

"Alice stole my car keys so I stole her purse. Jasper got mad for me upsetting Alice and we started fighting. Emmett broke us up and punched each of us for arguing about stupid stuff. That turned into a three way fight. Then Rosalie joined in. She got mad when I messed up here hair. I started yelling about how it doesn't matter how you look. Then Alice joined the fight." Edward explained.

"Where were Esme and Carlisle during all this." I asked.

"That is where it gets funny. Esme was screaming about her furniture. So Emmett started yelling about how it doesn't matter what your house looks like. Esme flipped out and punched him. The fighting started up again. Then Carlisle saw Emmett beating the crap out of Esme and threw him through a window. He yelled at us all about respect. We started yelling some more. Then he said that the only way to solve this is through a prank war. So right now I am hiding in a tree." Edward told me.

By the time he was finished I was on the floor laughing, "Is Edward scared?"

"This family takes prank wars to the extreme. Last time we had a prank war Jasper ripped Rosalie to pieces and sent her to Africa. Her head sat on the president's desk for a week." Edward informed me.

"Wow, your family is brutal." I said.

"I just called you to warn you not to come over. They might kidnap you and hold you for ransom." He said.

"Just get some pictures it has got to be funny." I said cheerfully.

"Bella I used to have a red corvette. Last time Alice stole it, painted it pink, and left a bunch of pizza's in there. I had to trade it in for the Volvo. I couldn't get the smell out." Edward said sadly.

"Why don't you fight back?" I asked.

"They all work in pairs, I'm alone." Edward told me.

"I could change that." I offered.

"Like I said, they will hold you for ransom." Edward said firmly.

"Well listen I am human and need to sleep. Goodnight. My window is always open." I said sleepily.

"Night Bella" Edward said.

I hung up and went to sleep. I had one heck of a dream.

_Everybody was in the Cullen's backyard. I looked out and saw Emmett in a fairy costume. He was running. I looked at what he was looking at and saw Alice in a hotdog costume. _

"_I am going to eat the hotdog." Emmett yelled. _

"_Fairies are allergic to hotdogs." Alice protested._

"_I don't care." Emmett said menacingly._

_Suddenly Edward's car was pink._

I sat up. That was one strange dream.

**If you want there to be a knock at the door flip to chapter 3.**

**If you want to skip straight to Monday flip to chapter 7. **


	6. Chapter 5

BPOV

Edward picked up on the first ring.

"Bella Alice had a vision we are on our way." Edward said.

"Hurry!" I ordered.

Victoria came up behind me and took my phone. She crushed it in between her fingers.

"Bella it is good to see you again. Did Edward cause James a lot a pain when he murdered him?" She said sweetly.

"Fuck off!" I spat at her.

"That just caused you more pain." She smiled.

"Just kill me and fulfill your sick fantasy." I said.

"I can't do that yet. Edward has to be close enough to read my mind. But while we are waiting we will have some fun." She told me.

"By fun you mean torture." I knew what she meant but I had to stall.

"Somebody has been doing their homework." She said excitedly.

"Speaking of homework you have been around for ages, so I was hoping that you could help me with history. I'm doing a report on Abraham Lincoln." I was desperate for time.

"Are you implying that I'm old?" She faked hurt.

"No I was just wondering because I know that vampires have been around for hundreds of years." I had gotten myself into more trouble.

"I know that you are stalling." She smiled.

"Why would you think that? We are just two friends hanging out." I tried to sound innocent.

"You want Edward to get here in time to save you."

"That would be nice but I know that the second you hear him coming you will snap my neck."

"You know that is a good idea."

"I think I would make a very devious vampire."

"Yeah too bad you're not going to live long enough."

She picked me up and threw me against the wall. I landed with a thud.

"We don't want to leave a big mess for your daddy."

She picked me up by the throat and carried me out of the house and took off into the woods behind it. She stopped about a mile into the woods.

"You would make a pretty vampire." She commented.

She picked me up again and threw me against a tree. My vision became spotty.

**If you want Edward to get there in time flip to chapter 8.**

**If you want Victoria to bite Bella flip to chapter 9.**


	7. Chapter 6

BPOV

Victoria came up behind me and took my phone. She crushed it in between her fingers.

"Bella it is good to see you again. Did Edward cause James a lot a pain when he murdered him?" She said sweetly.

"Fuck off!" I spat at her.

"That just caused you more pain." She smiled.

"Just kill me and fulfill your sick fantasy." I said.

"I can't do that yet. Edward has to be close enough to read my mind. But while we are waiting we will have some fun." She told me.

"By fun you mean torture." I knew what she meant but I had to stall.

"Somebody has been doing their homework." She said excitedly.

"Speaking of homework you have been around for ages, so I was hoping that you could help me with history. I'm doing a report on Abraham Lincoln." I was desperate for time.

"Are you implying that I'm old?" She faked hurt.

"No I was just wondering because I know that vampires have been around for hundreds of years." I had gotten myself into more trouble.

"I know that you are stalling." She smiled.

"Why would you think that? We are just two friends hanging out." I tried to sound innocent.

"You want Edward to get here in time to save you."

"That would be nice but I know that the second you hear him coming you will snap my neck."

"You know that is a good idea."

"I think I would make a very devious vampire."

"Yeah too bad you're not going to live long enough."

She picked me up and threw me against the wall. I landed with a thud.

"We don't want to leave a big mess for your daddy."

She picked me up by the throat and carried me out of the house and took off into the woods behind it. She stopped about a mile into the woods.

"You would make a pretty vampire." She commented.

She picked me up again and threw me against a tree. My vision became spotty.

**If you want Edward to get there in time flip to chapter 8.**

**If you want Victoria to bite Bella flip to chapter 9.**


	8. Chapter 7

BPOV

Monday morning. I finally get to see Edward. He had been busy all weekend trying to protect his piano and car. When I pulled into the parking lot I couldn't find his Volvo. I got out of the car and walked to my locker. When I got there Edward was standing right next to it.

"Hi" I smiled.

"Hey"

"Where's your car?"

"I need a new one."

"Why?"

"Rosalie destroyed it."

"Why?"

"I switched all of her makeup with human food."

"Do I want to know what else happened this weekend?"

"Probably not"

"Did your piano survive?"

"I need a new piano too."

"What did they do?"

"Alice switched the piano strings with a gummy candy and painted it pink."

"What did you do for revenge?"

"Alice needs to replace everything in her closet and Rosalie no longer has a car."

"Did you do anything to Emmett or Jasper?"

"I removed Emmett's man part and started imagining you naked around Jasper."

"You did what to Emmett?"

"I wanted revenge."

"What did you do with it?"

"I put it in Esme's purse."

"Edward!"

"Talk to her she attacked me with spray cheese. It took me two hours to get it out of my hair."

"Your family seriously needs therapy."

"We are vampires what do you expect?"

"You're supposed to act like humans not animals."

The bell rang and I ran off to class. Edward ran in the other direction. The morning passed peacefully. I was dreading lunch. When I got to the table everybody looked pissed.

"Why are you all so angry?" I asked when I sat down.

"Edward destroyed my closet." Alice whined.

"Edward destroyed my car and makeup." Rosalie huffed.

"Edward stole my man part." Emmett pouted.

"Edward made me make out with Carlisle." Jasper said angrily.

I turned and glared at Edward, "You didn't say that you made Jasper make out with your father."

"You didn't ask."

"No more imagining me naked."

"Fine"

"Bella aren't you going to talk to him about my manhood?" Emmett sounded hurt.

"No you deserved to lose it." I shot back.

"He won't even tell me where it is." Emmett whined.

"You will find out soon trust me." I assured him.

The bell rang and I went to biology. It was the only class I have with Edward. The rest of the day passed smoothly.

**If you want Bella to go home flip to chapter 10.**

**If you want Bella to go with Edward flip to chapter 11.**


	9. Chapter 8

EPOV

It took forever to get to the house. When I got there it was quiet. Too quiet. I heard a scream in the woods and took off. When I got there I saw Bella crumpled on the ground in front of a tree. I walked over and knelt in front of her. She was unconscious. She also had a deep cut on her head. I looked around but didn't see Victoria. I was about to try and find her thoughts when I felt something collide with my back. I fell directly on top of Bella. I felt the weight come off. I rolled off Bella and saw my family surrounding Victoria. I turned back to Bella.

"Bella wake up!"

I turned around to see my family ripping Victoria apart. Carlisle came over.

"Bella baby open your eyes."

I put my hand on her face. Slowly she opened her eyes.

"Bella I am going to pick you up ok?"

She nodded. She was very weak. I picked her up carefully and carried her back to the house. My family followed. We walked into her back door and I carried her up to her room. The family knew that it would be best if only me and Carlisle went up. When I got in her room I carefully laid her down on her bed. After a thorough examination Carlisle looked up. After reading his mind I left the room. I started in her bathroom and found a wash cloth. I got it wet. I also grabbed some Alcohol, gauze, and medical tape. I walked back to her room and found her sitting up. I gave Carlisle the supplies and bandaged her cut. After he was done he left the room. Based on his thoughts Bella was lucky for once. He found no damage other than the cut on her head.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Ok"

"Do you want an aspirin?"

"No I'm fine."

"So how did Victoria approach you?"

"She knocked on my door."

"Why did you answer?"

"The back door doesn't have a peephole."

"Why was she at the back door?"

"I couldn't get the locks undone."

"Silly Bella. Listen I was wondering if you wanted to stay here or come over to our house."

"I thought you didn't want me to come over during the prank war."

**If you want Bella to just go to bed flip to ch4.**

**If you want Bella to go to the Cullen house flip to ch11. (It will make more sense this way.)**


	10. Chapter 9

BPOV

I was still awake enough though. I saw her come over and kneel next to me.

"What you said earlier you would make a gorgeous vampire and very evil. I think you will become one." Victoria smiled.

She leaned down closer to my neck. I could see her eyes were bright red which meant she had hunted recently. She leaned so close that her lips were touching my neck.

"Nighty Night Bella" She whispered.

I felt her teeth enter my neck. I could feel the venom going through my veins. She didn't stop though. She continued to drink my blood.

"Please" I begged.

I didn't get any response and I could feel my life being drained. I could only hope Edward got here in time.

"Please" I begged again.

She still didn't stop. I tried pushing her away but I didn't have the energy. I tried to think about what Edward would do when he found me. He would probably freak out. I couldn't think any more because I blacked out.

EPOV

When I got to Bella's house I saw a dent in the wall. I couldn't find Bella's distinct heart beat though. I heard a scream in the woods and took off. I could see through Victoria's mind that she was going to change Bella.

"Edward we won't make it in time and Victoria won't be able to stop." Alice said franticly.

How had we been having so much fun when Bella had been in so much danger? I could hear another scream and I knew that Victoria had bit Bella.

"Alice what do you see?"

"Bella dead"

I sped up and prayed I got there in time. I was almost there. I burst through the trees and found Bella on the ground. Victoria was nowhere in sight. I ran up to Bella but I couldn't hear a heartbeat.

"Bella please wake up" I begged.

I grabbed her and cradled her limp form in my arms. My poor Bella.

**The End**


	11. Chapter 10

BPOV

On my way home I tried to figure out how I could get revenge for Edward pulling all those mean pranks on his family. I finally decided that I wouldn't be able to do anything. I was halfway home when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"Hello"

"Hey Bella! I was wondering if you knew what made Esme scream a minute ago."

"What was she doing when she screamed?"

"Well I was planning on coming over and kidnapping you so we could go shopping but all my cards are maxed out so I asked to use hers. She went to her purse and screamed. She threw her purse out the window. Edward and Emmett are looking for it right now. Esme still hasn't calmed down."

"Emmett's manhood was in there."

"I am so going to kill Edward next time I see him."

"Let's just hope Emmett finds it first. If not then well we will be on the penis hunt of the century."

Alice started laughing, "But now our shopping plans are off."

"We can always go shopping tomorrow. My dad is getting me a new credit card. It doesn't have a limit."

Alice was silent.

"Alice are you still there?"

OHMYGOD!HOWDIDYOUGETTHAT?." (Oh my god! How did you get that? I can't even get one from Carlisle and Esme. They don't want me to send them to the poor house.)

"Alice you just made me go deaf in my right ear. That was like 30 decibels too high."

"I'm sorry Bella I just lost control."

"I kind of figured that out."

"I have to go boys just got back and Emmet is planning Edward's murder."

"Tell Emmett not to kill him. I would like to marry him some day."

"Will do sis. We are going shopping tomorrow."

"Bye"

"Bye"

**If you want there to be a knock at the door flip to chapter 3.**

**If you want to go straight to the shopping go to chapter 12.**


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

Once I was safely in Edward's car we drove away. The ride was fast as always. When we got there Emmett was waiting.

"Bella want to play some video games?"

"Sure"

"Yay"

"What is he going to have me playing?"

"Your choice DDR or Sing star."

"Which way do I want to embarrass myself?"

"If you think your are bad Emmett always picks the high pitch girly songs. One time I actually ripped out his voice box."

"Wow Edward you are pathetic."

"Bella I am ready which game?" Emmett held up two games.

"Let's go with Sing star. I can't twist my ankle singing."

"Bella you could. A normal person couldn't but you could."

"Stop picking on me Emmett."

"It's my job as a big brother to make your life miserable."

"Just wait until I'm a vampire. I will kick your ass."

I took the game and hooked it up. Then Emmett and I took our places. I killed Emmett. Then Alice decided it was time for Bella Barbie.

"NO"

"Bella you know I am going to win so just come on."

"I can report your credit cards stolen."

"You wouldn't"

"Yes I would"

"You know that I would not be able to go shopping for like a month."

"You just made the thought even more inviting."

"Bella please don't I'm begging you!"

"I win! Pay up Emmett." I stuck my hand out.

Once I had my money I went and spent the night in Edward's room.

**If you want Alice to go shopping flip to chapter 12. **

**If you want the story to end STOP READING!**


	13. Chapter 12

BPOV

I walked into the mall and frowned. I had always hated shopping. It was worse with Alice. She would always buy me useless things that I didn't need. It got annoying after a while.

"Hey Alice" I said when we walked into Victoria's Secret, "Why are we here?"

"Have you looked into your dresser lately, it's a disaster."

"Why were you in my dresser?"

"I needed to see what you would need"

"That doesn't give you permission to snoop."

"If I had asked you, you would've said no."

"I would've said no because I always get dragged to the mall after."

"What is so bad about the mall?"

"The mall involves shopping."

"What is so bad about shopping?"

"What isn't bad about shopping?"

I stormed out of the store.

"Isabella Marie Swan you get your but back here now!" Alice ordered.

"Not a chance I'll have Edward come pick me up."

"You better not call him this is a girl's day out."

"My idea of a girl's day out is a movie and a sleepover. Not shop till you drop. You should've joined girl scouts."

"Maybe I will"

I walked toward the food court. Alice was following me.

"Bella you better turn around and look at me."

"No way"

Suddenly the Victoria Secret buzzer went off and I knew that Alice had reached the door way of the store. I knew that she would forget to put the stuff she was carrying down and the alarm would go off. I turned around and saw two security guards walk up to her. I know it was mean but that would teach her to be mean to me. I picked up my phone and called Edward.

**************

"Bella I still can't believe you did that, nobody stands up to Alice." Emmett commented for the 13th time.

Alice had been arrested and the family had to bail her out. Luckily the store wasn't pressing charges.

"Bella why would you do that to Alice?" Jasper asked.

"I am not the only person who has thought about doing that."

"That is not the point we could've gotten in serious trouble." Alice pointed out.

"Buy your way out it can't be too hard."

"Then we would be in more trouble for bribery."

"Why don't you lay off you have done some stuff to and I don't constantly annoy you about it."

"Bella-"

"Alice I have to go."

I left the house. I was never going to hear the end of this.

The End


End file.
